


Frost coated iron

by Thunderfire69



Series: Post-Endgame [7]
Category: Iron Man - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: 4 + 1 things, And so does Loki, First Kiss, FrostIron - Freeform, Getting Together, M/M, Mild Angst, The Bifrost Incident references, Tony likes the Mechanisms yall, Unrequited Love, antstrange - Freeform, ironstrange (onesided), thorbruce
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 09:53:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19972096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thunderfire69/pseuds/Thunderfire69
Summary: The 4 times people thought Tony and Loki were dating, and the one time they decided they were.





	Frost coated iron

**1.**

The night was dark, but the air was warm; it was pleasant to be out in, especially when attending a wedding. Tony knew the weather was probably so nice due to one of the grooms being so incredibly happy, but it was nicer to just think that it was random chance.

He was attending the wedding of Thor and Bruce, the two idiots who had taken over a year to finally ask each other out. Tony fondly rolled his eyes as he remembered that it had then taken them about ten years of dating to get married, despite the fact that they were obviously so in love with each other after dating for like a week.

In fact, if Tony hadn’t pressured Thor into proposing, he was pretty sure they would have  _ never  _ gotten married. They’d planned the most extravagant wedding Tony had ever been to, even more extravagant than the wedding he and Pepper had (their divorce had been much quieter than the wedding, though).

Tony almost hadn’t managed to find someone to bring with him to the wedding as his plus one; at the last second Stephen had agreed to come with him, but strictly as friends. Tony had been quick to lie that he’d never expected for anything more than that.

Stephen had left his side pretty quickly once they’d arrived to engage in conversation with Scott, leaving Tony to wander slowly around by himself aimlessly. Plenty of people greeted him, but none really started an actual conversation. 

Rhodey had tried, but was called away to help with last minute wedding preparations. Tony turned to pace down the length of the park again, and nearly ran smack bang into another person.

The person in question was Loki, and Tony began to apologise profusely before recognising him. The two locked gazes, then Tony smiled.

“I didn’t expect you’d be here.”

“My brother wanted me here for it.” Loki’s voice wasn’t as cold as Tony was expecting.

“Did you come with someone? I brought Stephen, but he abandoned me pretty quick.” Tony nodded in the direction of Stephen and Scott, and Loki let out a small laugh.

“Actually, Scott was with me. I didn’t expect him to stay with me during the wedding, though.”

“Ah,” Tony said, biting back a laugh of his own. “I see.”

Loki glanced over at the people Thor and Bruce had invited, most of which were beginning to take seats. “Shall we sit together?”

Tony looked at the seating, then back at Loki, and then he shrugged. “Why not?”

The two made their way over and settled down to watch the ceremony. Tony startled as an old man spoke to them as he passed by.

“It’s nice to see another couple at this wedding,” was what he said to them, and instantly Tony was trying to correct him, to tell him that they were barely even friends.

The man had already moved off, however, and he decided to forget about it, fixing his eyes on Thor, waiting up by the altar in a tux with a smile so wide that Tony almost couldn’t see anything else.

**2.**

“Sentry points. It’ll help with the defence of the Compound.”

“You want me to use my magic to enhance your security system?” Loki sounded almost indignant, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms. Tony took a sip from his coffee cup, raising his eyebrows at the god, who scowled in return.

The two were currently sitting in a small coffee shop, where Tony had already had about three cups of coffee while Loki had barely touched the one he’d ordered. Loki was less than impressed with Tony’s ideas for Compound security, but Tony was pretty sure Loki would come around eventually.

After all, Loki hadn’t stormed out the store or cursed Tony into oblivion, so he was sure he had a chance. Since the wedding, Loki had started to truly treat Tony as a friend, and was willing to put up with his ideas and plans.

“I will  _ not  _ enchant your damn security system,” Loki announced, and Tony just gave him a disbelieving look.

“Sure you won’t.”

“You want to bet?” Loki’s voice took on a challenging edge, and Tony leaned forwards, leaning his elbows on the table between them.

“Let’s make this interesting. If Stephen and Scott are dating by the end of the week, you have to enchant my security system.”

“And if they’re not?”

“Then you  _ don’t  _ enchant my security system  _ and  _ you get to see the video Rhodey has of me trying to rescue a cat from a tree.”

Loki’s eyes gleamed. “I’m guessing this video is embarrassing.”

“I’m only wagering it because I know I can win,” Tony replied.

Loki stuck out his hand, and Tony shook it. “You’re on, Stark.”

Tony smiled, and took another sip of his coffee without leaning back. “So, this security system of mine.”

Loki groaned. “Shut up, please. I haven’t lost yet.”

“You haven’t won either,” Tony countered, just as a young woman walked by them. She didn’t seem to recognise Tony, but she did smile in their direction.

“You two are cute together,” she said before continuing on her way. It took Tony a moment to realise what she meant, and he almost tried to call after her to tell her she was wrong, but he saw that she was already gone and didn’t bother.

**3.**

“You, Stark, are a cheater.”

Tony simply turned to give Loki an innocent smile. “We never agreed that I  _ couldn’t  _ give Stephen a nudge in the right direction.”

“Like I said, a cheater,” Loki said, pointing his fork accusingly at Tony before taking another bite of his dinner. Tony simply grinned wider.

“ _ Not _ a cheater,” Tony said and took a bite of his own dinner. Loki frowned at him.

“Cheater. Dirty rotten cheater.”

Tony leaned forward with a smile. “Believe what you wish, my Prince.”

Loki went a little red at this. “I choose to believe you are a cheater, Stark.”

“And I choose to believe I played within the rules,” Tony replied, leaning back and reaching out to take a sip of wine from the fancy glass sitting before him. Loki’s frown deepened.

“I’m not enchanting your security system.”

“You lost, Lokes. That was the deal.”

“And you cheated.” Loki took a sip from his own glass of wine, raising his eyebrows at Tony as he did so.

“Okay, what if I show you that video Rhodey has?”

Loki leaned forwards a little. “I may consider it.”

“No enchantment, no video,” Tony said, leaning back with a dramatic sigh. “Shame. I really think you’d enjoy my failed rescue attempt.”

Loki’s eyes narrowed slightly. “I’m not blind to your mind games, Stark.”

It was then that a couple chose to leave the restaurant Tony and Loki were having dinner in, and in doing so they passed by the table the two heroes were seated at. One of them, a woman, noticed the two and smiled.

“The news was true!”

Tony and Loki exchanged a glance at this. “What news?”

“The reporters had photos of you two together,” she said with a fond eye roll. “So congrats!”

Tony opened his mouth to reply, to explain that they were simply having dinner as friends and that the media was  _ completely wrong  _ but the couple had already moved off.

**4.**

“You really got him to do it.”

“They don’t call me a genius for nothing,” Tony replied, tapping his temple with a finger. Rhodey barely managed to bite back a laugh at this.

“And you’re sure he isn’t going to curse your security?”

“We pinky swore. Can’t break a pinky promise.”

Rhodey shook his head. “You have the mentality of a five year old, Tones.”

“He’s a three inch fool,” Stephen put in from his place at Scott’s side a little way away from them.

“Is he talking about your height or your dick?” Rhodey questioned and Tony just glared at him. He was saved from further humiliation when Loki promptly teleported back over to them.

“Alright, I’ve enchanted your stupid security system,” Loki grumbled. “Now you better show me that video.”

“What video?” Tony said innocently, but Rhodey was already pulling out his phone.

“He’s trying to make you believe there’s not a video, but I assure you there is,” he said and Tony let out a loud groan.

“Goddamnit,” he muttered, glaring at the mage and his best friend. As Rhodey pulled up the video, Tony made a half-hearted grab for his phone, but completely missed and fell flat on his face.

Loki glanced in his direction, looking only mildly concerned. “Did you just attempt to replicate this video?”

Tony lifted his head to glare at the god. “ _ No _ .”

Loki smiled. “It sure looked like you did.”

Tony rolled onto his back. “I hate you.”

“No you don’t. If you hate me, Stark, you wouldn’t have trusted me to enchant your security system.”

“I  _ hate  _ you.”

Rhodey looked up from his phone. “Nah, you love him.”

Tony didn’t realise until later that Rhodey had probably seen the news. And that he probably thought it was true, or was at least willing to go along with it for a good laugh.

**+1.**

Not too long ago, Tony wouldn’t have been in the Compound completely alone with Loki. He’d been their foe for far too long, a trickster who couldn’t be trusted.

But in the past few months since Thor and Bruce’s wedding, Tony had found he’d come to trust Loki more and more. He’d already trusted the mage with enchanting his security system, and when testing it later he’d found Loki had made it even better than he’d asked.

So being alone in the Compound with the god didn’t bother him now, for more reasons than one. Tony had found himself slowly becoming attracted to Loki, feelings emerging that he was pretty sure had always been there but he’d just pushed them down at first.

At this very moment, Tony was down in his lab, where he had been working on new tech. He’d stopped about an hour ago, though, in favour of listening through The Bifrost Incident.

He’d felt it appropriate, given his asgardian guest, but ten minutes after finishing listening he was only just blinking back tears. He managed to get his emotions under control just as Loki walked in, but the god seemed to be able to sense his mood regardless.

“You seem distressed, Stark.”

“I listened to The Bifrost Incident,” Tony replied in way of explanation.

“Ah. That one is a tear jerker.” Loki sat down next to Tony. “The Mechanisms are especially cruel.”

Tony stared at him in surprise. “You’ve listened to them before?”

“I’ve listened to a lot of midgardian music, Stark,” Loki replied dryly. Tony let out a small laugh.

“Okay, yeah, it was stupid of me to assume you hadn’t.” Then, feeling bold, Tony added, “Guess I’m not going to be the Sigyn to your Loki anytime soon, huh?”

Loki looked surprised, then seemed to quickly recover. “I don’t know. I don’t think I want either of us to die.”

“Okay, minus the dying part and the crazy train.”

“Then I might consider it,” Loki replied, leaning close to Tony. His heart seemed to be racing, beating faster than ever as he leaned forwards too and in a bold move pressed his lips to the mage’s.

“Guess this means the news are right then,” Tony mumbled against Loki’s lips before the god shut him up with another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m pretty happy with how this turned out- also yes, I DID reference other fics of mine in here.
> 
> I recently started shipping AntStrange so that’s thrown in there too.


End file.
